1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical equipment, in which a chassis, having a substrate, condensers and other electronic parts mounted thereto, is mounted on a bottom surface of a cabinet without screwing.
2. Related Art
Electrical equipment such as disk drives, video equipment, etc. has various electronic parts mounted on a chassis and housed in a cabinet capable of covering the exterior thereof in this state. In this case, while screwing is conventionally used as a means for fixing the chassis to the cabinet, several screws are generally needed to achieve such screwing.
The work of screwing these respective screws into threaded holes is troublesome and takes many manhours, which causes an increase in cost of the electrical equipment. Further, screwing necessitates positioning of a chassis and the chassis must be set in a position affording insertion and screwing of screws, so that an increase in manhours is brought about because such positioning work is also troublesome.
JP-A-11-40957 entitled “Chassis structure of electrical equipment” discloses that a chassis is screwed onto a cabinet bottom surface through a mount piece and an inner casing is screwed onto the chassis through a connection member.
JP-A-2003-198153 entitled “Mount construction of electrical equipment” discloses that mounting and dismounting a unit to and from an equipment body can be performed very easily without using screws and tools for a reduction in manhours. More specifically, the unit is put on a base chassis, which includes an abutment surface to abut against a side of the unit, and a slide bracket is slid along a guide rail provided on a lower portion of the chassis until a projection on the bracket engages with an engagement hole of the chassis. Upon completion of such engagement, an elastic spring of the bracket abuts against the other side of the unit, and the elastic spring and the abutment surface of the chassis interpose therebetween the unit to fix the same.
No screws are needed in mounting of the unit with the use of the mount construction. However, the base chassis and the slide bracket are necessary, and accordingly the total manufacturing cost is never made inexpensive.
On the other hand, used electrical equipment cannot be discarded as it is because of environmental factors and savings of resources, and the members included in the equipment must be separated according to their materials for recycling. At this time, it is essentially required that the work of separation be simple. Accordingly, it is demanded of electrical equipment that it not only can be simply assembled with fewer manhours but also can be easily disassembled and separated into respective materials.
In this manner, the problems described above are involved in the conventional chassis mount construction. The present invention solves these problems and provides electrical equipment capable of mounting a chassis on a bottom of a cabinet without screwing for simple mounting and disassembling to achieve recycling.